


dangerous

by Poe



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: At the time of writing there was one other fic with this pairing on AO3, Bucky volunteers at a library, But like only just, Diego is still superheroing, Established Relationship, KNIFE POCKET, Kissing, Knives, Like one second of knifeplay but not really, M/M, Making Out, No spoilers for TUA season 2 except Diego's long hair, Putting the 'romance' in bromance, References to the MCU and TUA, Retired Bucky, Sewing, The cute things you do for someone when you're in a relationship, They exist in the same universe because reasons, Welcoming myself to rarepair hell, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: "The apartment door opens then slams shut, and Bucky looks up.“Hey bro,” Diego says, and Bucky tilts his head up obligingly to receive a quick peck to his lips before the other man can collapse in a heap beside him on the couch, kicking his still-booted feet into Bucky’s lap.Bucky rolls his eyes, puts down his work and starts unlacing the combat boots, allowing Diego to toe out of them. They clunk to the floor and Diego squishes his feet more comfortably into Bucky’s lap."*Or: Two knife-y boys who are in love. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Diego Hargreeves
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630734
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACometAppears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACometAppears/gifts).



> There is one second where Diego holds a knife to Bucky's throat but it is no way meant as a threat or even sexually, it is just dumb boys being boys.

Bucky is spending a somewhat leisurely evening watching objectively bad television and sewing, hunched over on the couch with his special angled light in place to help. On screen someone is getting a bad tattoo covered up with a worse tattoo, which is definitely a _choice_. He looks down at the t-shirt he’s modifying, it’s a vintage soft Nine Inch Nails design in black, and it was a fucking bargain on Depop. He’s managed to find some similar enough material for what he needs, and it’s going well, his hands mostly working on muscle memory as he keeps half-glancing at the television.

The apartment door opens then slams shut, and Bucky looks up.

“Hey bro,” Diego says, and Bucky tilts his head up obligingly to receive a quick peck to his lips before the other man can collapse in a heap beside him on the couch, kicking his still-booted feet into Bucky’s lap.

Bucky rolls his eyes, puts down his work and starts unlacing the combat boots, allowing Diego to toe out of them. They clunk to the floor and Diego squishes his feet more comfortably into Bucky’s lap.

“Bad day?” Bucky asks. Diego makes a so-so hand gesture and noise.

“Family stuff,” he says, and Bucky nods. He can’t imagine having such a large family, especially one with such contrasting personalities. Diego tells it well though, his humour dry and his words well chosen. He’s also a little shit, so Bucky can’t help but think some details are exaggerated. Bucky, in turn, has told him about Steve, Sam, Natasha, people who still flit in and out of his life but with less regularity than they used to since he gave up the whole superhero gig and adopted a cat.

“What’re you doing?” Diego asks, nodding at the t-shirt on the coffee table and Bucky’s small sewing box.

“Knife pocket,” Bucky says, and Diego tilts his head the way he always does when he’s confused, and Bucky’s heart could burst with affection at the sight of it.

Bucky grabs the t-shirt and turns it around, showing Diego the half-sewn pocket that could easily conceal a knife if needs be. He grabs a knife from under the couch cushion and slides it in and out.

“See? Knife pocket,” Bucky smiles and Diego grins wide.

“That’s so fuckin’ hot,” he says, and Bucky can’t help but smile back.

Diego has an unabashed _thing_ for knives, and so does Bucky, so Bucky can kinda see it. It’s still nice to hear though.

Diego has about a dozen knives strapped to his chest as he lays there, Bucky notes, and the irony is not lost on him. Some people say opposites attract, but when Sam met Diego for the first time he’d just burst out laughing for a solid five minutes before exclaiming ‘ _You’re dating your fucking twin, man, this is the best thing that ever happened to me_ ’.

They’re not the same person though. Diego has edges that are soft where Bucky’s are hard, and vice versa. Diego’s life and traumas are so wildly different from Bucky’s, but they find common ground in the bits in between, because being a soldier is the same no matter what name it’s given or what war you’re fighting, and Diego was a fuckin’ _kid_ when he started.

Bucky shakes his head, watching as his boyfriend stares at the television, engrossed in someone else’s mistake.

Bucky pinches Diego’s big toe and all attention is back on him.

“Kiss?” Bucky asks, widening his eyes a little for impact. Diego moves fast, and is soon straddling Bucky’s hips, hair falling in both their eyes, their foreheads bumping together. Diego kisses like he does everything else, like it’s a fight he was born to win and has been training for his entire life. It allows Bucky to take a back seat, sighing into it.

The hilts of Diego’s knives dig into Bucky’s chest, and Bucky pulls back and picks at the vest.

“You should take this off, it’s _dangerous_ ,” he says, and Diego shrugs it off with ease, not moving his centre of gravity even slightly as he drops it to the floor. “Better,” Bucky smiles, and Diego moves in again, shifting his hips slightly so that Bucky can really feel it.

Diego’s arms are arguably more muscled than Bucky’s, and in that tank top they’re pretty ridiculous. Diego moves his hands slowly, from Bucky’s waist, fingers brushing over Bucky’s ribs, as though ticking them off, then reaching behind Bucky and forcing him backwards as Diego leans further into Bucky’s space.

Bucky feels the cold tip of steel against his throat and if it were anyone else he’d flinch, but with Diego he tips his head further back, making eye contact.

“Every shirt? Really, Buck?” Diego says, amused, and withdraws the knife, flipping it between his fingers before throwing it behind him into the wood of the doorframe. Bucky hums, chasing Diego’s lips and lamenting the loss of his apartment’s deposit (there really are too many knife gouges in the various wood décor at this stage), but Diego teases away from him.

“You volunteer at a library, baby,” Diego says, mouth brushing against Bucky’s as he speaks.

“Very dangerous,” Bucky says, and Diego flips them, so that Bucky’s on top of him, kicking the coffee table as he does so. “Very, very dangerous,” Bucky adds, staring down at Diego’s blown black eyes.

“I’ll show you dangerous,” Diego growls, and leans up to claim Bucky’s lips again, dragging Bucky down with a hand in his hair. Bucky lets himself be pulled, feeling the strength of Diego’s grip, but the gentleness in how he’s not tugging enough to even hurt.

Maybe Bucky _likes_ dangerous, a little bit. Diego grinds his hips up at such an angle to make Bucky whimper, and well, Bucky definitely likes that.

The television blares on in the background, white noise as Diego makes Bucky his mission for the evening. Bucky doesn’t complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Erm. The result of a conversation between me and Jay where I had a galaxy brain moment and anyway.
> 
> I want you to imagine the conversation they have about JFK because. Awkward.
> 
> You can find me at witcherling.tumblr.com if you want.
> 
> For gods sake if you read this comment, I feel like I'm screaming into the void with this one, haha. <3


End file.
